Coaches are always trying to communicate plays or certain aspects of plays during a game to their players. Some coaches use a play sheet and a numbered play sheet wristband to signal plays,
some coaches use hand signals to transmit plays to players, some coaches use storyboards with figures and hand signals to send plays to players. These methods of sending play information are archaic at best. Often times signals are confused resulting in the wrong play being called.
This invention solves the play communication problems. The coach is able to press a button on a wireless Bluetooth/Radio Frequency/Infrared device and light the corresponding LED on the player's wristband.